


Tell me how you feel about this? Do I wanna live how I wanna live. I worked hard an sacrified to get what I get. Ladies, it ain't easy being independant.

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Season 2 spoilers, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Season 2 SpoilersKlaus is sober now and he's surrounded by faces and its all the dead and they hate himand then suddenlyKlaus is sober now and he's surrounded by faces but now there's some living and they love him and now there is more of them and they outnumber the dead and they drown them out but then the living start acting like the deadand he has to get out of there
Comments: 23
Kudos: 124





	Tell me how you feel about this? Do I wanna live how I wanna live. I worked hard an sacrified to get what I get. Ladies, it ain't easy being independant.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep last night

It was just

He was sober now and it was just _so nice_

When he looked out into the crowd of the dead who wanted to hurt him and were angry and who hated him and they were dead and they looked dead and _they were dead_

And then in the middle of all that

Was someone who was happy to see him

And no one was ever happy to see him. Not even in his own time. The rare times someone smiled when they saw him was his dealers who knew he had money or was up for a good time. People didn’t look forward to seeing him, but then suddenly some people did.

And they helped block out the ghosts.

Honestly, if it hadn’t been for those few who ended up as the founders of his little accidental cult-thing Klaus probably would have fallen off the wagon _ages_ ago, no matter what it meant to Ben and his new sometimes physical form.

And then more and more people were happy to see him. And it got harder to see the dead. He no longer felt like he was haunted. As a bonus to Ben, he was still sober. 

It was almost a miracle.

He was surrounded by faces, like he always had been, but now they loved him. They didn’t hate him. The happy faces outnumbered the ghosts and kept them back. They were barely a thing he had to deal with now.

He was happy.

Or as happy as he could be surrounded by mostly strangers, thinking his whole family was dead and he survived only because the little girl god hatred him and knowing that Dave was out there, _alive_ , with none of his shared memories and would one day soon sign up for his death. 

There was only so much happiness allowed for Klaus.

Because then.

Oh.

_Because then._

It started to change.

They wouldn’t leave him alone!

They slowly started acting like the dead, never a moment's peace, always reaching out to touch him, to grab him, to pull him close to them and ever let go.

Chanting his name.

Was his name Klaus or prophet?

Fuck he didn’t know anymore.

They were _worse_ then the ghosts because they could _touch_ him whenever they wanted. At least the ghosts could only do so when Klaus said they could. But not his followers. They thought it was their right to smother him.

He couldn’t move

He couldn’t see past them

Smiling faces that could easily turn to hatred

He’d seen it happen before, how they could turn and claw and pull and destroy him if they wanted.

So he ran.

Fuck them.

Fuck Ben.

Fuck his life.

He was going to save the _one_ good thing he’d ever had in his life, _damn_ everything else.

Time to go back to Dallas.

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimism @ tumblr


End file.
